


Pleasing Shepard

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gangbang, Genderbending, Orgy, Porn Video, Sex, Sexual Content, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liara loves Shepard deeply.  She will do anything to please him.  But just how far is Liara willing to go?  Shepard tries to find out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Pleasing Shepard – Part 1 **

The Normandy SR-1 sat in an Alliance docking bay on the Citadel. Meanwhile, deep in the Wards John Shepard and his lover Liara walked slowly through a darkened alley. Both of them were dressed in long dark trench coats. They kept the collars turned up to help obscure their faces as they made their way to their destination. Neither of them said a word. In this quiet corner of the Citadel the only sound that could be heard were the sound of Shepard’s footfalls and the clicking of Liara’s high heels as she walked.

Finally they arrived at the entrance to a warehouse. Liara’s eyes darted nervously back and forth from the door to Shepard and back. As he raised his hand to knock she found the courage to speak.

**Liara:** “Shepard…I’m not sure about this…”

Shepard stopped and turned to his love. She looked up at him pleadingly, her eyes glistening slightly in the soft light. He smiled and embraced her. He held her close and spoke softly in her ear.

**Shepard:** “Liara…there’s no turning back now.”

She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.

**Liara:** “But…Shepard…”

**Shepard:** “We’ve already done so much to prepare for this. Do you want all that to be wasted?”

**Liara:** “I…no. No I don’t.”

They pulled apart and looked into each other’s eyes again. Liara was still nervous but Shepard was still smiling warmly.

**Shepard:** “Liara…you promised you would do this for me. I owe this man a big favor. Once we do this we can return to the Normandy and I promise, we can go wherever you want. Do _whatever_ you want.”

**Liara:** “I know but…”

**Shepard:** “It would make me very happy if you did this for me…my love.”

Liara’s lower lip began to quiver. She loved it when Shepard referred to her as his “love”. Something about the way he said it melted her heart. She loved Shepard. She loved him so much. And she would do _anything_ for him. She smiled and embraced him again.

**Liara:** “Anything to please you…Shepard…”

With that they released each other and Shepard knocked on the door. A minute later a very large, muscular man answered the door and led them inside. He led them down a dark hall to another door. When he opened it Liara held up her arm to shield her eyes from a flood of bright lights. There was lots of chattering in the room beyond but all of that died out after the door opened. Eventually one voice rang out.

**Mitch:** “They’re here! Alright everyone, take your positions! Our newest porn star is here for her big debut!”

The lights were stage lights and the chattering was from the stagehands and camera crews preparing to shoot the next addition of a popular porn vid series titled “Busty Sluts Deluxe – The Asari Blue Edition”.

Liara’s breathing grew heavy and her feet felt like lead as she eyed the film set. The set looked like the interior of a big, wealthy manor. Waiting on the stage were a dozen men wearing nothing but masks. These men were going to be Liara’s “co-stars” in this vid…

**Shepard:** “Let’s go, my love!”

Shepard grabbed her arm and practically drug her inside. The director, a man named Mitch, approached them and patted Shepard on the shoulder.

**Mitch:** “Shepard, my old friend! Thanks for helping me out! You have _no_ idea how relieved I was when you told me your girlfriend would be willing to do this! My producers wanted some new asari for this series, to give our viewers something new, but finding quality women has been tough!”

**Shepard:** “Oh I promise you, my girlfriend is of the _highest_ quality. Show him, my love.”

Liara’s faced burned red from embarrassment. She didn’t want to show him. She didn’t want to show any of them! But she loved Shepard. She would do anything to please him, to keep him in her life. So when he came to her one day and asked for her help with a very unique problem…she couldn’t refuse.

With trembling hands Liara opened up her trench coat and let it fall to the ground. The only articles of clothing Liara was wearing were thigh high leather boots and arm length leather arm coverings. Everything else from her pussy to her ass to her tits was fully exposed. And quite a sight they were! In preparation for this day Shepard asked Liara to undergo a few…procedures. Her breasts were now twice the size they were before and her ass a bit more plump. Large jeweled rings hung from her nipples and a tattoo of a dragon decorated her back. This was Liara’s “whore outfit”, as Shepard lovingly called it. In private, of course.

Liara’s first impulse was to cover herself but she saw no point. She was about to be on camera, her body on full display for all to see her very shortly. No point in any modesty now.

She looked away as Mitch eyed her up. He was deeply impressed by Liara’s body. He grabbed one of her tits and squeezed it softly. She tried not to moan as he felt her up and tugged at her nipple ring. Very visible bulges appeared in the pants of Shepard and Mitch. The naked men waiting on set also became very, very hard after finally laying eyes on the woman they would be fucking tonight.

**Mitch:** “She’s perfect! Get her into position! Everyone, let’s get this show on the road!”

Two stagehands guided her to the set. They positioned her in the middle and directed her to get on her knees. She did so and waited nervously with her hands in her lap. One of the stagehands asked if she knew the script. She nodded. She knew the script. If it could be called that.

She was left alone and her co-stars began to form a line behind her. There were eleven originally but as she waited she spied a twelfth one join the line at the end. She looked at this new masked naked man. He winked at her and gave her a thumbs up. It was Shepard. He was going to appear in this vid too. Though no one was going to know it was him.

She waited quietly while Mitch and everyone else finished their preparations. Eventually Mitch stepped forward with a microphone and ordered the filming to begin. They had already shot the scenes leading up to this point. Now it was time for the main show…

Mitch smiled at the camera and spoke in the microphone.

**Mitch:** “Welcome back everybody! I can’t tell you how happy I am to be here today! Why, you ask? Because we’ve got a brand new star to show you today!”

The camera focused on Liara. She forced a smile on her face and did her best to keep herself from trembling. Mitch stood off camera and continued to speak.

**Mitch:** “Introduce yourself, sweetheart! Tell us what your biggest dream is!”

This was her cue. She and Shepard practiced for this moment. While still kneeling Liara spread her legs a bit so the camera could see her pussy. She fondled her tits and played with her nipple rings, tugging at them softly and moaning sensually for the camera. She smiled seductively as she slid one hand down her stomach until it reached her pussy. She played with her clit for a moment before sliding two fingers inside. She finger-fucked herself to get herself good and wet. When her fingers were drenched with her juices she removed them and licked them clean. She sucked them and slid her fingers down her tongue as she finished and went back to fondling her breasts.

**Liara:** “My name is Liara T’Soni. And my dream is to be the biggest cum dump on the Citadel!”

The co-stars and all the stagehands applauded. Mitch did too and when he finished he spoke in the mic again.

**Mitch:** “Well that’s what we’re here to do! Men! It’s time to fuck that slut!”

That was about as far as the script went in terms of dialogue. Everything that happened next was up for grabs. The co-stars all gathered around her, leaving room for the camera to get in a good shot. One of the men quietly offered her his cock. She smiled and nodded. She knew what he wanted. She spread open her breasts and sandwiched his cock between her tits. She pressed them softly and moved up and down as she gave him a tittyfuck. The man moaned and the other co-stars started masturbating. “Harder” one of them whispered to her. She pressed harder on her tits to envelope the man’s cock entirely, giving it a vigorous massage with her ample bosom. “Faster” another whispered next. And so she did. She moved up and down faster and faster, trying desperately to get him to cum. She needed to put on a good show but she also needed to move quickly. She had a dozen men she needed to fuck and she only had so much time to do it in!

**Liara:** “Cum! Please cum! Shoot it all over my face! I’m your cum tissue! Give me your cum!”

It didn’t take long for the man to cum. His hot semen shot out of his dick, raining down all over Liara’s face and tits. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue to catch as much of it as she could. She licked around her lips and proceeded to lick even more cum off the tip of his cock and her breasts.

She released his cock and turned her head to greet the next man. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could say a word her next co-star forced his cock into her mouth. She was caught by surprise and gagged a little but quickly regained her composure. She sucked on his cock and steadily worked more and more into her mouth. There was something about it that tasted…familiar. She looked up into the man’s eyes and realized it was Shepard behind the mask. He was smiling and placed his hands on her head to help her get his entire cock down her throat. She fondled his balls and she savored the familiar, delicious taste of his cock. But before long two other co-stars moved in close and offered her their cocks. She knew what they wanted. She grabbed their cocks and gave them the most vigorous handjobs she could muster. Another man grabbed her ass and lifted her to her feet. He felt her plump ass and gave it a soft squeeze before spreading open her asshole and sliding his cock in. He thrust his hips, ramming his cock deeper into her ass. Each thrust pushed her forward and drove Shepard’s cock deeper into her throat. Not wanting to leave the other two out she quickened her handjobs after each thrust.

Liara quietly laughed at herself. What she said before was just part of a script but right now she really had become a cum dump! She had a cock in two of her holes and one in each hand. And they were just the beginning! Many more men were waiting to fuck her, to use her. They were waiting to cover her body in their hot, milky cum. Liara looked up into Shepard’s eyes again. He smiled and looked back lovingly. The sight of Shepard so happy…warmed her heart. She was not enjoying this ordeal but seeing Shepard so happy made it all worth it. She would do anything to please him…

She moaned as all the men came. Shepard’s cum flowed down her throat. Hot cum filled her ass and the cocks in her hands sprayed their loads all over her head. The men released her and back away and let her collapse to the floor. She swirled Shepard’s cum around in her mouth, savoring its taste. After swallowing it she licked her fingers clean and scooped up more cum from her face to lick. She looked up when she heard someone clear their throat. Mitch was standing by the camera along with her co-stars.

**Mitch:** “Can’t take a break yet, love! Still got plenty of men here waiting to help you fulfill your dream!”

Liara smiled. She leaned back and spread her legs. The camera zoomed in on her beautiful azure, quivering and beginning to drip in anticipation.

**Liara:** “No one has tried my pussy yet. Please use my azure hole to your heart’s content! Please fill it with your cum!”

Five hours later Liara lay passed out on the floor. Her pussy was filled with more cum than it could take and it steadily formed a puddle around her legs. When she finally opened her eyes the set had gone dark. Everyone else had apparently left. Except for Shepard. He knelt near her, fully dressed and smiling from ear to ear.

**Shepard:** “You did an incredible job tonight, my love. Thank you so much for doing this.”

Liara gave Shepard a shakey smile.

**Liara:** “Anything…to please you…Shepard…”

The next two months for Liara was a very odd time. She stayed on the Normandy as Shepard patrolled the galaxy weeding out geth holdouts. During that time Shepard made request after request of Liara. And each time she fulfilled it.

One evening she entered Shepard’s quarters expecting another passionate night together. She was surprised to find Shepard waiting inside…holding a length of rope and a vibrator. He said he wanted to try something called “bondage”. It was a type of sexual play that Shepard warned could get a little…rough. Liara was hesitant but she could tell her love really wanted to try it.

**Liara:** “Anything to please you, Shepard.”

Liara spent the rest of the evening dangling from the ceiling. Her wrists were tied together and suspended over her head. Her ankles were tied to the ends of a metal bar. The bar was tied to a rope hanging from the ceiling, keeping her feet above her head and her legs spread. Shepard put on her a blindfold and a ballgag. She could not see what Shepard was doing but she could certainly feel him. She could only moan and squeal as Shepard pressed the vibrator against her pussy. She twitched and swayed from the ceiling, unable to control herself as she struggled unsuccessfully against her bonds.

Shepard fucked her a couple of times as she dangled. Eventually he declared that he was tired and ready for some sleep. Liara breathed a sigh of relief. The sex was incredible but she was anxious to be let down and see this bondage play come to an end. But Shepard made no move to untie the ropes. Instead she heard him activate two vibrating dildos and she screamed as Shepard forced them as deep as he could into her ass and pussy. She moaned and struggled some more but it was no good. The knots were too tight. She hoped Shepard was going to untie her soon and that this was just a last hurrah before retiring. She heard Shepard move away from her…and climb into bed. He wrapped himself in the covers and turned off the light, leaving Liara dangling from the ceiling with vibrators in both her holes.

The night seemed to last forever. Liara lost count of how many times she had an orgasm as she dangled there the entire evening. She believes she also passed out a few times but it was hard to keep track. Finally the alarm went off and Shepard awoke. At long last he untied Liara and she collapsed. As she panted and tried to gather her strength, Shepard walked over to the desk and picked up a video camera. He left it running all night…while focused on Liara. He grinned as he reviewed the footage and told Liara it would make wonderful movies for them to watch some evening.

Another evening Liara beat Shepard to his room. She lay on his bed, naked and waiting anxiously for his arrival. When the door finally opened Shepard stumbled in, laughing and completely drunk. An equally drunk Garrus soon followed.

Liara quickly covered herself with the bed sheets as she looked at the two men in shock. Shepard and Garrus both looked at her and smiled with beer bottles in their hands.

**Shepard, drunkenly:** “See? I told you she’d be waiting for me!”

**Garrus, drunkenly:** “You weren’t kidding!”

They both took a drink from their respective bottles.

**Shepard, drunkenly:** “Spread ‘em, Liara! I promised Garrus we could both fuck you tonight!”

**Garrus, drunkenly:** “I’ve always wanted to stick my cock in an asari asshole…”

Liara looked to Shepard fearfully. This was not the evening she had planned for the two of them. But the way he was looking at her…

Slowly she smiled and removed the bed sheets. She spread her legs and exposed herself completely to the two men.

**Liara:** “Anything to please you…Shepard…”

Minutes later Liara gritted her teeth as Shepard and Garrus double-teamed her. They both sat on the bed facing each other and brought Liara down between them onto their cocks. Shepard’s cock was in her pussy, something she was very grateful for, while Garrus’s oddly-shaped cock pounded her ass. She gripped Shepard’s shoulders and pulled herself up and down, moving her hips to try and pleasure the two men.

Garrus reached around her and groped her tits. He licked her neck and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. Shepard’s too. But still she kissed him and let the two men fuck her.

Then came the day they docked at a remote colony to resupply. Shepard surprised Liara by telling her that he found a small hotel in the colony and wanted to meet her there later that evening. She was overjoyed! Until Shepard asked her to wear the same “whore outfit” she wore while on the movie set. She had a bad feeling about it but she obliged.

She arrived at the hotel wearing her trench coat and made her way up to the room Shepard and reserved. He was already waiting inside, naked and with a big hard-on. In one hand he held a video camera. In the other…was a leash holding back a big varren. Speechless, Liara looked from Shepard to the varren and back to Shepard.

**Shepard:** “I’ve always wanted to see someone get fucked by a varren! I found someone who lent me his pet varren for this evening. Will you help me make my dream come true…my love?”

Liara’s body trembled but eventually she opened her trench coat and let it fall to the floor.

**Liara, trembling:** “Anything to…please you. Shepard.”

Liara kept her eyes closed as tightly as she could. She was on all fours and the varren had already mounted her. She could feel its heavy weight on her back and its surprisingly large cock slid easily into her pussy. The varren thrust and fucked with the ferocity of a wild animal in heat. Liara kept her eyes closed and tried to imagine instead that it was Shepard fucking her. The real Shepard was sitting in a chair. He videotaped her with one hand and furiously stroked his cock with the other. Shepard was overjoyed to finally see someone get fucked by a varren in person. It made it even hotter for him that it was his girlfriend getting fucked!

**Shepard:** “Hey Liara! Look over here!”

Liara reluctantly opened her eyes and looked at Shepard.

**Shepard:** “Who’s a dirty varren bitch?! Who loves being treated like a lowly varren whore?!”

She knew what Shepard wanted her to say. Liara forced a smile and responded.

**Liara:** “I-I am! I love varren cock! I’m a lowly varren bitch! Please watch me get fucked like an animal in heat all night long!”

She later regretted those words because that’s exactly what happened. Shepard watched all night as the varren worked her over hard. By morning her pussy was sore from the varren’s relentless pounding.

Their relationship was not how Liara pictured it…but she was happy. She knew Shepard was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She felt a connection with him she never felt with anyone else in her life.

No matter what happened, no matter what Shepard asked her to do, she vowed she would love him and please him for the rest of her days.

And then the Normandy blew up.

**_To Be Continued…_ **


	2. Chapter 2

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Pleasing Shepard – Part 2 **

Shepard’s shuttle docked with Liara’s new Shadow Broker vessel. It has been two years since the end of the Reaper War. She could no longer run her operations from the Normandy so Liara had a new ship, similar to the Shadow Broker’s original, constructed in secret. Only a handful of people knew the ship’s location. She trusted it only to a few of her top agents…and to her bondmate Shepard.

Shepard was overjoyed to be reunited with Liara again after his time with Cerberus. He was even happier when after the war she accepted his proposal to marry. Liara was everything he ever looked for in a woman. She was beautiful…intelligent…and would go to any lengths to please him.

He remembered fondly all the time he would ask her to do stuff and she would respond with “Anything to please you, Shepard.” Those words always made his cock so hard. But he knew better than to push it. He knew he could convince Liara to do pretty much anything he asked with time but right now…

Liara became a different person after the SR-1 blew up. She became colder…more confident…and perhaps a bit less gullible? Shepard suspected this would make her harder to sway. He really doubted he could walk into her quarters with a varren again and ask her to bend over. He suspected that he’d have to work with her a bit more to get her mind just right.

Shepard grinned deviously as he stepped onto the new Broker vessel. He would have the old Liara back soon. One way or another he would have the woman of his dreams…doing every perverse thing he could think of…all so she could “please” him…

He passed a few agents on his way to the command center. This ship was designed to operate with minimal crew. A ship this size would normally require a crew of maybe 50 or 60 people, minimum. Liara bragged that anything more than 20 was excessive. The agents did not look at Shepard as he passed and stayed focused on the datapads in their hands. This didn’t bother Shepard. He wasn’t there for them anyway…

The doors to the command center hissed open. The layout of the room was virtually identical to the command center of the original Broker ship. It was a large circular room. Directly across from the door was the Broker’s desk and main information terminal. Liara sat at the desk typing away at her computer console. She looked up as he entered and smiled warmly.

**Liara:** “Shepard!”

She jumped up and ran to him. They met in the middle of the room and embraced. They gazed lovingly into each other’s eyes and kissed. In the back of his mind Shepard realized something. Where they were standing was roughly the same spot they kissed following the defeat of the previous Shadow Broker. The only things missing were the crackling of electricity and the smell of fried flesh.

When they finished kissing Liara continued to hold him close, her head resting against his chest.

**Liara:** “Shepard! I’ve missed you so much…”

**Shepard:** “I’ve missed you too, love…”

While he hugged her he glanced around the room.

**Shepard:** “So everything is complete. The Shadow Broker is officially back in business!”

**Liara:** “Yes! With everything here my network is stretching farther than it ever has before!”

**Shepard:** “I’m so proud of you, Liara! In fact…”

He grinned deviously as he gently stroked her back.

**Shepard:** “How about we celebrate…with a quickie?”

Liara was stroking his back just as he was doing to her. But when he suggested sex her hands stopped. She was facing at a downward angle so Shepard couldn’t see her expression. He wondered what was going on in her mind as she stood there, still as a statue but still holding him. But Shepard knew what was in his mind. This was his chance to test the waters, to see what Liara’s mental state is and judge how malleable she is right now. If she was favorable, perhaps he could convince her to do a little bondage action?

Finally Liara looked up at him. She was smiling and her eyes were filled with warmth.

**Liara:** “Anything to please you…Shepard…”

She kissed him again. Shepard did a mental fist pump of victory. But then Liara said something surprising.

**Liara:** “Why don’t you go first, my love? Undress so I can admire your magnificent body… It’s been so long since I’ve seen it…”

This was an unusual request from her but Shepard decided to oblige her. If it got her out of her clothes as well he’d certainly do it.

Liara backed away and leaned against her desk. Meanwhile Shepard slowly stripped off his clothes. He removed his shirt and flexed his muscles at her. She oohed him and her hand slowly slid down between her legs and she rubbed her pussy through her uniform. Next Shepard removed his boots and pants. He stood tall and proud in the middle of the command center, completely naked and his hand on his hard cock. Liara’s eyes widened when she saw it. Shepard grinned because he knew she loved his cock and would do anything to feel it pounding her pussy. Liara smiled at her love and thanked him for this little show. Shepard smiled back.

**Shepard:** “You’re more than welcome, love. But now it’s _your_ turn…”

Liara closed her eyes and nodded.

**Liara:** “Yes…yes it is…”

She turned her back and slowly undid the zippers of her uniform. She opened her jacket and slid it down her back. Shepard eyed the back tattoo he asked her to get so long ago. His cock grew even harder at the sight of it. Liara brought the jacket halfway down her back…and stopped. She did not move and did not undress further. Shepard began to wonder if something was wrong. But before he could say anything, Liara spoke first.

**Liara:** “Shepard…my love…I will do anything to please you. You know this. But I think it’s time…”

She turned her head and gazed at Shepard over her shoulder. A chill ran down his spine as he saw the cold glare she was giving him.

**Liara:** “…that you pleased _me_ for a change!”

Before Shepard could react she pressed a button on her desk. A large glass tube shot up from the ground around him and trapped him. He pounded on the glass but he was utterly trapped in this airtight cage. He shouted at Liara to release him but all he got in response were more cold glares. And then he heard the hissing…

Gas vents opened up in the floor and a thick pink cloud of smoke filled the tube. Shepard held his breath as long as he could but it was hopeless. He breathed and started coughing. The gas had a surprisingly sweet scent but he still couldn’t help doubling over. He felt his body weakening as the gas filled the tube. With the last of his strength he pounded on the glass a few more times. As his vision darkened and the gas obscured everything, he looked at Liara pleadingly one last time. All he saw was a bitter coldness in Liara’s eyes…

Then everything went black.

Shepard’s body felt like it was on fire. His skin felt like it was melting. His muscles and even his bones screamed with agony as they felt like they were being stretched and contracted again and again.

Eventually the pain subsided and in time Shepard began to stir. His body was sore all over. He felt like he had just ran a marathon after doing a thousand pushups. Slowly he opened his eyes and lifted his head. His vision was blurry but he could vaguely make out where he was. He was still in the command center and trapped in the glass tube. It wasn’t clear how long he had been out. He lifted himself up and pressed his hand against the glass wall for support. He managed to get to his knees, at which point his eyes fell on his hand, still leaning against the glass for support.

His vision was still blurry but something seemed…off…about his hand. It seemed…smaller? And his fingers were thinner. He looked past his hand at the glass. His vision started to come into sharper focus. As he gazed through the glass he nearly jumped when he saw a face just on the other side staring back at him. It was a woman he had never seen before. She had a freckled face with long red hair and rather stunning green eyes. Even in his disoriented state he thought this woman looked kind of sexy. He found some strength to try and address this woman.

**Shepard:** “Who…are you…?”

An unfamiliar voice reverberated through the tube. It was a woman’s voice. The lips of the woman on the other side of the glass moved at the exact moment he did. Was that her voice? Was she asking him the same thing? If so…where was his voice…?

Then it dawned on Shepard. His body began to tremble as a horrifying realization crept into his mind.

**Shepard, thinking:** “It…can’t be…”

He looked at the woman. He smiled at her. She smiled back. He winked at her. She winked back. Shepard pressed his hands harder against the glass when he realized that the woman looking back at him…was his own reflection.

He quickly looked down at his body. Gone were the muscles he was so proud of. Gone was the dick that had fucked the pussies of some of the most beautiful women in the galaxy. In their place was an ample pair of tits and a pussy. Shepard looked back at the reflection…and screamed.

His scream…or rather _her_ scream rattled the entire tube. She screamed and screamed until she couldn’t scream anymore. Then she began to weep.

This wasn’t happening! It couldn’t be happening! Why did this happen to him?? _How_ did this happen to him?!?

Shepard pressed her forehead against the glass as she wept. Suddenly the entire tube slide back into the floor and she fell forward. She hit the ground with a loud thud and Shepard heard footsteps approach her. She lifted her head and spied a pair of feet right in front of her wearing black leather high heel boots. Slowly his gaze worked its way up to the face of their owner. Liara was dressed in her whore outfit again. Normally Shepard would be overjoyed to see her wearing this again but this was not the time for such pleasures. Liara gazed coldly upon her bondmate, her hands on her hips and her legs spread slightly. Shepard could see inside Liara’s pussy from this angle. She could see it quivering slightly and Shepard thought briefly she might have spied a bit of cum starting to leak out.

**Shepard, weakly:** “Li…Liara…”

Shepard struggled to get to her feet but she was incredibly weak. All she could manage at the moment was getting to her knees.

**Shepard, weakly:** “Liara…what did you do to me…?”

Liara smiled evilly.

**Liara:** “Impressive, isn’t it? The gas was a concoction of Prothean design. Javik helped me find some undiscovered Prothean data troves with some fascinating intel. The Protheans watched and tried to help a variety of species so there would be more to help fight the Reapers. One of them faced a terrible problem when all their females suddenly died out. The Protheans created this gas to turn some of the males into females and perhaps help their race continue.”

Shepard managed to struggle to her feet and stood there shakily.

**Shepard, weakly:** “But…Liara…”

Liara ignored her and continued.

**Liara:** “Didn’t work as intended, sad to say. It turned males into females but left them sterile. They couldn’t have children anyway. But it did have one interesting side effect…”

Liara suddenly reached between Shepard’s legs and stuck two fingers into her newly formed pussy. Instantly it felt like a jolt of electricity surged throughout her entire body. Her face became flushed and Shepard screamed as she experienced her first orgasm as a woman. Shepard collapsed again and panted heavily. Liara licked her fingers clean of Shepard’s cum and smiled.

**Liara:** “All those that were transformed found their bodies to be extremely sensitive…and horny. Their sexual appetites grew to the point where nothing but constant sex would satisfy them. The entire species died out…but they died out happy.”

She knelt down and placed her hand on Shepard’s shoulder. Shaking, Shepard slowly looked up into Liara’s eyes. There was a…hunger…in Liara’s eyes.

**Liara:** “Very… _very_ …happy…”

She kissed Shepard and pushed her onto her back. She climbed on top of her and continued kissing her. With one hand she fondled one of Shepard’s tits. She squeezed it softly and gently twisted the nipple. With her other hand she continued to fuck Shepard’s pussy.

Shepard’s mind had gone completely blank. Her mind was still trying to come to terms with her new body and was utterly overwhelmed by all the new sensations. Was this…what it felt like to be a woman?

No thought of resistance entered Shepard’s mind. She savored the familiar taste of Liara’s tongue in her mouth. She moaned as Liara continued squeezing her tit and yelled out several times as her fingers went deeper and deeper into her pussy. Liara stopped kissing her and gazed deviously at Shepard’s blank expression. Shepard panted heavily and her eyes stared off into space as she approached another orgasm. Liara smiled lovingly…and forced her entire hand into Shepard’s pussy.

Shepard’s scream nearly cracked glass. Her pussy wasn’t used to something so big inside her. The pain was excruciating…but the pleasure was overwhelming! Her screams turned to very loud moaning as Liara brutally fist-fucked her.

**Liara:** “Do you like it? Does the filthy slut _like it_?!?”

Shepard could not respond but she found herself nodding as Liara reached deeper inside her, experiencing several orgasms along the way. She screamed again and nearly passed out as Liara opened her hand inside of her.

Liara withdrew her hand and started to lick the cum off her fingers. Then she had an idea. She held her dripping hand in front of Shepard’s face and ordered her to lick it. Shepard stared blankly at Liara’s dripping fingers for a few moments and obeyed. She gently took her hand and gave each finger a good, long lick. She licked them cleaned and sucked on them. She couldn’t believe she was tasting her own juices. She tasted so…good!

Liara laughed at how pathetic Shepard was. When she was done she stood up and walked towards the desk. Shepard listened to her footsteps as she left. Some semblance of her mind began to return to her. This was…wrong. So wrong! She wasn’t a woman! She was a man! This wasn’t supposed to be happening to her!

**Shepard, thinking:** “I need to get away!”

With great effort Shepard flipped over and got on her hands and knees. She crawled as quickly as she could towards the door but her body was so weak from repeated orgasms that she didn’t get far. Suddenly she felt a sharp sound and an equally sharp pain across her ass. She screamed and turned her head around. Liara was there with a horsewhip in her hands. She lifted it up and whipped her across the ass again. Shepard screamed again but did not move. Her limbs suddenly felt stiff and couldn’t move. Her body trembled as the sound of Liara’s laughter filled the room.

**Liara:** “I think you like it! Does my pet whore want another round?”

Shepard’s first thought was “no” but then she realized something. She felt something hot and wet running down her legs. It was her own cum. The whipping left her soaking wet and Shepard realized that she _did_ want more! Without looking at Liara Shepard gulped and slowly nodded her head. Liara laughed again and whipped her. She whipped her again…and again…and again…

Numerous red welts appeared across her ass. She screamed and yelled after each one but slowly the pained expression on her face turned into a smile. She smiled and began begging for more!

**Shepard:** “More! Whip me more! Make me cum!”

Liara was more than happy to obliged. She held the whip up high and brought it down as hard as she could, whipping Shepard’s pussy. Shepard came, spraying her juices all over the floor. She tried to scream but the ecstasy was so intense she couldn’t make a sound. She collapsed and passed out.

Liara was quite pleased in her progress in breaking Shepard. She had only been a woman a short time and already she was becoming a total slut! That chemical worked like a charm! But she wasn’t done yet. She pressed a button on her desk and a buzzer sounded. The noise made Shepard begin to stir already. She moaned and tried to piece her thoughts back together with little success. Suddenly she heard the door open, followed by several footsteps. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw…feet? Bare feet? Hesitantly she shifted her gaze up. She was surrounded…by men. _Naked_ men. All of them members of Liara’s guards…and all of them looking down on her lecherously, their cocks rock hard. Shepard gasped and trembled. Were they…going to fuck her?!

She climbed to her knees and looked around. Cocks! Nothing but cocks around her! But she…! She was…! She wasn’t…!

Liara sensed Shepard’s inner turmoil. She pushed through the crowd and came up behind Shepard. She bent down and whispered in her ear.

**Liara, whispering:** “You want it…”

Shepard gulped.

**Liara, whispering:** “You know you want it. You want to wrap your lips around their dicks. You want to take them deep into her throat and gag on them as their hot cum washes down your throat. You want to spread your legs and feel their thick meat sticks penetrating your pussy…”

Shepard felt her body growing hotter by the second. She tried to fight it but it was useless. Liara was right. She wanted it…she wanted it so bad!

Her lip quivering, Shepard slowly opened her mouth. The first guard approached her and offered her his cock. Slowly she brought her head closer and closer to it. She stuck out her tongue…and licked it.

It tasted…it tasted…GOOD!!!

She lunged and took his entire cock into her mouth. She gagged as the cock touched the back of her throat but she felt the cock touch the back of her throat but she adjusted. With incredible passion she practically devoured his dick. She sucked on it, licked it and slurped it, desperate to have her first taste of semen. All the men laughed at her. She was a real whore! They all steadily moved closer, all of them anxious for their own turn. Shepard caught glimpses of two of them out of the corner of her eyes. There were two big, thick cocks on either side of her! Cum! There was more cum!

Much to everyone surprised she reached out and grabbed these two dicks. She sucked the first one while giving these other two vigorous handjobs. She stroked them like she stroked her own cock when she was a man. After a while she began to feel the cock in her mouth begin to twitch. She knew what that meant. Cum! He was going to cum! She felt the same sensation with the cocks in her hands. They were going to cum too!

**Shepard, thinking:** “Cum! Cum on me! Cum in my mouth! Shoot your loads all over me! GIVE ME YOUR CUM!!!”

She moaned and gurgled as she felt the man’s white hot cum shoot down her throat. She moaned louder as more cum rained down on her head. She had a massive orgasm and her own cum sprayed all over the floor. The men withdrew their cocks and Shepard quivered with joy as she savored the cum in her mouth. She slowly gulped it down as more cum steadily oozed down her face. She licked it from around her mouth and a huge smile spread across her face. She looked up at the ceiling and began to scream.

**Shepard:** “MORE!!! GIVE ME MORE CUM!!!”

**“FUCK MEEEEEEEE!!!!!”**

The crowd tightened around Shepard until she was completely obscured from Liara. But she didn’t mind. She had an important phone call to make…

She sat at her desk and put through the call.

**Liara:** “Hello? Ah, glad I caught you in! I’ve got a very special offer for you. A once in a lifetime deal you can’t afford to pass up…”

Liara smiled as she listened to the sound of Shepard’s moaning and sucking. Shepard’s mind as she knew it was gone.

John Shepard was gone…

All that remained was Jane Shepard…Liara’s personal whore.

With shakey hands the stagehands aimed the lights at center stage. The cameramen focused the cameras on their target, their eyes wide in awe and their pants growing very tight as they watched the show…

The newest production of “Busty Sluts Deluxe” was underway. All eyes were now on the show’s newest and biggest star.

Shepard had…changed since her initial transformation. Her tits were now much larger than before and her ass was quite a bit plumper. She was dressed in a whore outfit identical to Liara’s. Her eyes were wide and her expression dazed. She squatted on stage as she fucked a man lying on his back in the middle of the stage. His cock penetrated her pussy as she brought herself balls deep with each thrust. Two more men stood on either side as she gave them both handjobs, stroking them in rhythm with the man fucking her. Every time she lifted herself up and brought herself down, she stroked their cocks. Her body was already covered with cum but the entire time she fucked them she kept chanting for more.

**Shepard:** “Cum, cum, cum, cum, cum, cum, cum, CUM!!!!!!”

Meanwhile, behind the camera stood Liara, also in her whore outfit. She smiled softly as she watched her love and her pet eagerly fuck these men, all on her command. Mitch stood next to her, his eyes wide and his jaw hanging open in disbelief.

**Mitch:** “Where…did you _find_ her?!?”

Liara laughed.

**Liara:** “I told you, she’s Shepard cousin. When she found out I was in one of your movies she _begged_ me to introduce her to you! As you can see she’s apparently quite the whore. She loves sex and wants to be fucked as much as possible.”

**Mitch:** “And Shepard is really OK with his cousin Jane doing this?”

**Liara:** “Oh yes! And he apologizes that he couldn’t be here. He has some urgent business trips that are going to keep him busy for a long time. If you ever want to use Jane again, please call me directly…”

Liara looked at a clock on the wall.

**Liara:** “Oh! It’s time for my part!”

She walked on stage just ass all the men came. Shepard screamed as cum poured into her womb and rained down on her head again. The men she was giving handjobs to back away but Shepard wouldn’t let the man fucking her pussy go. She wanted more. She wanted him to fuck her more! Before she could move again Liara knelt down next to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. She smiled as Shepard looked at her.

**Liara:** “Pace yourself, Jane! Now look at the camera and introduce yourself again.”

Shepard looked at the camera and smiled. She did a double peace sign and spoke loudly and proudly.

**Shepard:** “I’m Jane Shepard and I’m the biggest cum dump in the galaxy! Please come by the Citadel’s Red Light District and fuck me! My holes are available 24/7! Only 15 credits a fuck! First blowjob is free!”

Liara smiled and nodded. She leaned in close and whispered in her pet’s ear.

**Liara, whispering:** “Excellent job, my love. Do well this evening and perhaps I’ll arrange for some varren to be brought in. I would very much like to see my pet become a lowly varren bitch. Would my lovely little whore please put on a good show for me?”

Shepard looked in Liara’s eyes. Her gaze was both loving…and degrading. She was Liara’s bondmate…and her pet. She was now nothing but a lowly whore living for the pleasure of her Mistress. And this made Shepard so…wet.

**Shepard:** “Anything to please you…Liara.”

**_The End_ **


End file.
